Reunion
by anondasavagebeast
Summary: AU. Co workers turned best friends take a trip to the land of sunshine and relaxation.
1. Free trip?

"Alright guys as a reminder if your parents have any questions in regards to your end term grades I'll be here when they come in for reports. I want you guys to take advantage of the math site that's on the board over your summer break. I can't stress enough how crucial this will be for your future."

Rick braced himself against his brown oak desk. Thirty minutes were left on the school's analog clock. He stared at the young faces that occupied his class, all seemingly anxious for the bell to ring. He sighed shaking his head knowing out of a class of twenty five only a few will bother to check the link he wrote on the white board. Which is probably why eighty percent of this class failed the finals. He groaned knowing he'll be subjected to the loud voices of parents that won't point the blame on their kids not studying.

He loved his job though it didn't same so. Despite the small clutter of students who tend to be a pain in the ass there was always other students that did their homework, paid attention and actually listened to what he had to say. Those were the same kids that passed. Shaking his head, he retreated to his black leather chair. The class was quite, too quite. His looked up to meet dozens of eyes staring him down.

"What?" He asked aloud waiting for someone to respond. A hand shot up, he rolled his eyes at the grinning teenager. "Yes Ms. Stanly?" He asked suddenly feeling exhausted. Remember that small group of kids that paid attention? Most of them consisted of his little 'harem of admirers' as Sasha would put it. Sadly Ms. Stanly was one of them.

She poked her chest out and sat up straighter. "Me and a few other students were thinking that maybe we should take class pictures for the summer break. I mean since we're not doing anything this period." She smiled as a few girls giggled behind her.

"Why do you need photos if I'll be seeing you all this fall?" He asked curiously. She shrugged innocently before replying. "Just for the memories and our year book next year." Ms. Stanly was smart, she did her homework, paid attention in class and even scored and 80 in her exam. But she wasn't that smart. He knew about the goddamn blog. Pictures of him he never knew he had surfaced on that blog of hers. He pretended to think about her request as he glanced at the faces of the young men who just wanted to leave.

He stood up rolling his chair back. "Alright." A small screech sounded from the group of girls huddled in their corner. "Class dismissed." He smiled as the majority of his students applauded his choice with the exception of a few pouters. "Try not to bother other classes." He shouted after them. He sat back down with a groan his hand coming to rub the back of his neck. He closed his eyes just as a knock sounded at the door before it was pushed open.

Cracking one eye open, he smirked as took in his intruder. "Aren't you a long way from the English department?" He mumbled smiling as her chair scratched the tiled floors stopping before his desk. She scoffed. "Don't make me regret walking into depression Mr. Grimes." He let loose a deep chuckle. "This atmosphere feels a lot like death."

"Well it says a lot when English and math go handed in hand Ms. Stubbs." He smiled opening his eye to see how much he offended her. She cocked her eyebrow at him at him, a smirk tugging her full lips.

"Getting better with comebacks Rick. You only have me to thank." He stared at his dark skinned coworker and not so recently best friend. They both met during an introductory staff meeting, after hours and days of passing each other without uttering more than five words in the halls he took the initiative to venture to the English department. Which was on the other side of the building. He bought coffee and an invitation to little conversations. They spoke about their students and the school which soon ventured into their personal lives. Before Rick knew it she was calling him over at the crack of dawn to kill spiders. Like the great saying goes, 'the rest was history'.

"My math department is not a grave site Michonne." He told her clasping his hands together in his lap.

"That's why I passed your sulking harem in the hall earlier." She crossed her arms over her chest, her mustard blouse crumpling passed her elbows as her sleeves slid up from the movement. He bit his lip.

"They wanted to take pictures. Said it was for the year book." He told her. She shook her head no doubt coming to the same conclusion he made earlier.

"If they wanted crotched shots they should've just snapped it. It's not that big anyway." He watched her shrug nonchalant. He scowled. She loved to toy with him. His eyes snapped to the closed door silently hoping no one came in. He stared at her amused face before pushing his chair from the desk. The wheels headed in her direction. She still held onto that smug look even as he stopped in front of her.

"And you know this how?" He asked genuinely curious. This was problem Rick had. Despite her sly taunts and disruption of his sleep. He likes Michonne, a bit too much. He liked her attitude, the way she handled herself, her smile, her face. He really liked her. But he was going to prove himself after she scratched his ego, even if it meant crossing unspoken boundaries.

She straightened, her face laced with suspicion. "Does it matter how I know?"

"I think it does." He rolled his chair closer. She didn't budge from her spot. "You know, I'm beginning to suspect you've seen some thangs Michonne." He said as his knees collided with hers, his skin felt heated despite the layers of clothes separating their bare skin. This was yet another problem he had. Rick would be an ass if he told himself he wasn't attracted to her. Not only physically, he'd be fine if it was only physical. But god damn it this woman was a math equation with infinite answers. He was never bored.

She turned her head, crossing her legs. The bottom of her black heels grazed his thigh. "And what if I did Rick? That would just solidify my opinion of little grimes there." She gesture between his legs.

"Michonne you do realize you're telling me I have a small cock?" He asked crossing his arms mimicking her demeanor.

"You're still in a school zone Rick. Mind your tongue." She scolded him though her face smiling. He frowned, He wouldn't say that unless he was sure no one was near the class-

"I was looking all over for you Michonne, I knew I should've came here first." Sasha strolled in the room pulling a chair up beside them. "We have a staff meeting and Negan has a sur-" She paused suddenly realizing how close they were. "I'm not stopping anything that should be happening am I?" He heard her ask.

"Ughh not this again." This was the other problem Rick had. He could never get a good read on her. One minute she seemed to be entertaining the idea of a little 'Richonne' as the students would call them. The next they were best friends. "Why do I feel like you fuel the student's gossip page with nonexistent on campus romances." She asked Sasha.

Rick leaned back, watching the two friends interact. Sasha huffed. "Girl you know I do not have time for that, we all have our drama on that site." Sasha frowned. "Like I was saying we have a staff meeting to get to. So get up." Sasha got up grabbing their arms urging them to follow her. Rick sighed deciding not to fight.

They slid quietly into the dim lit room. There was talks of Negan throwing a bash in honor of everyone's hard work. Atlanta High was once again at the peak of private high schools nationwide. They dominated by a landslide in both sports and academic, having up to eighty percent of their graduates being accepted into ivy league schools they were also the high school equivalent to one. It was to be expected, the parents of the students didn't spend loads of money for nothing. At the end of the staff lounge Negan stood waiting for everyone to get settled in.

Trying to navigate his way around the room, he felt someone bump into him. "Oh, my bad Rick didn't see you there. These lights are pretty dim." He turned around looking at his friend, Glenn. He nodded in agreement. Since he started teaching here, it seemed that over the years the staff lounge got upgraded more than necessary. It all started with new couches then it went onto coffee and water machines which later evolved into a 65' flat screen being mounted on the wall. Negan probably had dimmers installed in the lounge. Rick didn't mind the amount of money Negan spent on the school and the staff, as long as his paychecks stayed well above triple digits he didn't mind one bit.

"I swear before the end of next semester it's going to be a movie theatre in here. I need to buy a flashlight soon." Glenn stated as they felt their way onto a plush vacant leather couch that was near the entrance.

Sasha scoffed in front of him. "Try by the end of the summer." They chuckled. Rick fell back against the four seater, sighing when his back was gifted with comfort. He really needed to replace his desk chair. A plush round bottom landed halfway on his thigh. A slow smile formed on his lips, his hands shot up grasping onto the slim waist preventing her from shifting to the seat. A felt a sharp sting on his hand as Michonne tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"You know this is just adding fuel to the rumor that you guys are dating." Glenn mentioned noticing their position. "I mean not that there's anything wrong with that."

"She simply made an honest mistake Glenn." He let her go, feeling daggers being shot on the side of his face. More of the staff entered the room, most nearly tripping over themselves grumbling in anger. As soon as things began to settle down Negan coughed grabbing everyone's attention. He smiled, his dimples prominent as he looked over the crowd.

"Well well well. We've had yet another successful semester! Boy am I thankful for everyone last one of your sacrifices. Come September we're going to see a lot of new face. Rich faces." He said grinning. "Which means I want every last one of you on your god damn A plus plus plus game. No shitting around, no bullshitting around and most definitely no fucking around, especially not on this campus." A few mumbles arose within the staff body. Sasha shook her head with an eye roll. "The hypocritical bastard just had the culinary teacher coming out his office looking mighty flush." Michonne chuckled.

"The no fraternization policy isn't going to affect us." She muttered.

"That's true, Maggie doesn't work here anymore and you and Rick", she paused glancing at them before continuing. "You have whatever it is you have."

"Calm the fuck down people." Negan's eyebrows rose as the murmurs diminished. "I know I've made a few exceptions, between day and night classes we got to let off a little steam. I understand that, I really do. Which is why I'm giving you guys plane vouchers. In fact I just might give you another one. For those who have partners of course. Have a nice summer vacation. Live a little! Think of this as a gift to a group of fan-fucking-tastic employees." He said -grinning. Everyone seemed to be applauding his little monologue. Knowing Negan Rick was sure most knew there was always a catch.

"But, here's the deal." _There it is_ , Rick thought to himself. "Like I said before, since you've all been fucking amazing teacher's. I'm throwing in a little bonus, these tickets come with a lavish hotel with suites and all the other lavish shit. You go in that office, tell little big Judy where you want to go and if it's on the list you are golden." He said motioning to his office assistant. "But of course if you just want the fucking ticket without the lavish shit you'd have to pay for your own shit after that.

Glenn huffed beside Rick. "I knew we couldn't go 'anywhere'. Oh and are we still ignoring the fact that he curses every other ten seconds."

"We pay no mind to him. I don't know about you all but my ass is taking two of those tickets. Daryl and I could really use a trip." Sasha said, her eyes fluttered close as she imagined relaxing with her husband under the sun. "I'm going to Hawaii."

"Assuming that's available. But I wouldn't mind going there either. Those suites can be a brothel house, knowing Negan I'm surprised these tickets aren't bullshit." Michonne said.

"We should all go there. I mean, it would be fun. With Maggie and Daryl, maybe rent a cabin and have some fun. As much fun as teachers have on vacation."

Glenn squinted at Sasha seemingly in deep thought. "You know Maggie always wanted to do a group thing. Im good with it if she agree's just email me the specifics."

Clapping her hands together Sasha grinned. She turned an excited gaze to Rick's face, waiting for his response. "What?" Shrugging his shoulders Rick crossed his arms.

"Are you down for this? I mean unless you got other places to be. Places to be like between Jessie's thi-

"I'm going." Sasha played dirty. Not so long ago, during Atlanta high's Christmas staff party Rick may have kissed the music teacher after sneaking away from said music teacher to the parking lot. Sasha just so happened to witness this regretful moment ever since she used it to her advantage. Glenn looked at him confused. "Jessie Anderson? The music teacher?"

"What other Jessie Anderson do you think Rick knows?"

"Yeah, but why would he be there. I mean its Jessie, doesn't seem like Rick's type." Rick sported a stiff smile, watching Sasha and Glenn's lips kept fluttering open with no signs of stopping. It was only a moment until Michonne politely joins the conversation, having as much knowledge as Glenn.

"Does Rick even know Rick's type? That didn't stop Mr. Grime here from sliding his tongue down her throat." Sasha turned back carefully examining her nails. Glenn's mouth feel open. Michonne's laughter filled the dimly lit room, she slapped Sasha's arm playfully.

"Good one Sasha, but as Rick's best friend am sure I'd remember if he shared that little detail with me." She smiled then turned to look at said best friends face. Rick's gaze focused on anything other than Michonne's. "Rick, look at me." After what seemed to be 3 minutes, he turned to face her.

"You son of a bitch!"

 _ ***** i'm not sure how often i'll upload chapters on this, ill try my best though. and about remember that text? ill update it after the new year. With my laptop broken, i'm updating these fics with the grace of god. ill fix any errors in this chapter at a later date. open to any request you'd like to see in this fic - anondasavagebeast**_


	2. Talk about hypocrisy

**_Remember that text? update is on it's way, sorry for the long wait. Expect it this week - anon_**

"You lied to me Rick." He watched Michonne stash two crates of papers in the closet of her hall. He was lucky, since calling him the son of a bitch in the staff lounge she hadn't spoken a word to him since. Call him stalker but he followed her back to her flat. He didn't want things to be on bad terms between them.

"Michonne I didn't lie, I just withheld that little detail?" He really didn't mean for it to sound like a question.

"Rick, you kissed Jessie Anderson. Jessie." She trailed of shaking her head. "I mean she was pinning for you but Rick, I didn't expect that. To make it up to me, you need to tell me everything, I mean it."

"Michonne it was two years ago. Jessie, she came onto me at the party. You were sick that Christmas remember?"

Michonne nodded from behind her granite counter. "You mean when you came over that night and brought me soup. You had Jessie's lips all over you." She made a face.

"I went into the parking lot, just to shake her off. She followed me and kissed me. We were both tipsy. I guess I kissed her back. It was a misunderstanding." He watched her, expecting her to say something. She remained quiet. "We didn't have sex if that's what you're waiting on."

"Oh, I knew you didn't have sex with her. I find it odd, compared to Andrea she's so timid." Just thinking about his ex-made his head hurt. Every now and then, she'd call him, come over and they'd 'talk'. At least that's what she told her current boyfriend. Yes, Rick was someone's side piece. Though the last time he spoke with her was 4 months back. And they did just that, talk. Michonne knew all about that. "Now that I think about it, I don't even know your type." Michonne crossed her arms. He scoffed, was she serious? Reading his mind she replied. "I'm serious Rick. There was Lori then Andrea, that one night stand you had before we met. Do you even have sex anymore? Last time Andrea called was like 3 months ago wasn't it?"

Michonne knew she shouldn't be asking, she knew damn well she shouldn't. She just loved to torture herself, call her a masochist. She watched as he scrubbed his hands down his face. He sighed, clearly annoyed with her line of questioning. "It was four. Four months ago, Michonne." She felt jealousy that Andrea had him. She envied Jessie, of all people; she was able to plant her thin lips on him. She shuddered at the image she conjured. She had no one but herself to blame, Rick was handsome, she couldn't deny that. Just his face could reel in any woman he wanted. It was her fault for falling in love with her best friend. Talk about hiding things from each other. She wanted to tell him, tell him how enthralled she'd become. She found herself craving his words, his laugh and his smile. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't want to risk it, risk it all on the possibility that he wouldn't feel the same.

Of course there were times where she felt confident enough to express her feelings. Pour her heart out to him. Those quite moments sitting on his couch making fun of predictable lifetime movies, her feet would always end up in his lap. He'd nurse a large bowl of popcorn, often throwing some in her direction before grabbing a handful and stuffing it in his mouth. She wanted to tell him when he broke up with Andrea. She couldn't.

"As for a type, I don't have one." He continues oblivious to her roll in self-pity. She shook her thoughts off and scoffed at him.

"Clearly there's something, Andrea was blonde and so was Jessie, so explain that."

"Jessie shouldn't even be brought up again. And Lori was a brunette. Let's just say I'm starting to have an appreciation for a strong minded woman with a curvy body." He trailed off tilting his in her direction. Feigning shock Michonne threw a hand over her mouth.

"Little big Judy Rick?! She does have a nice shape." Little big Judy's name spoke for itself, she was biggity yet tender. She didn't have time for Negan's shit. And for the benefit of the eyes of the male staff, she was slender with wide hips, hence the name little big Judy. Rick scowled, he knew she knew who he meant.

"No. Judy always has this strange look when I'm around her." Michonne knew what that look meant. Hell, it was the same look she sported when she first met him. If it wasn't for Rick initiating small talk with her constantly. They wouldn't be the way they are. "Earlier when I got my ticket, she kept staring at me, didn't even greet me."

Michonne scoffed. He was so clueless when it came to women at work. It's quite funny how he realized when women wanted him everywhere besides their workplace. "Well Rick, that's because she fancies you." She watched has he pierced his lips in doubt. "Shit, most women on campus fancy your baby blues." She watched as he squinted his eye's, brushing invisible dirt off his grey denim button up.

"Speaking of tickets, did you get yours? And you never answered Sasha about that trip." He decided to disregard her earlier comments as 'unimportant', quite frankly he didn't care who liked him. He braced his arms against the counter Michonne occupied. She shrugged crossing her arms. "I'm still in shock that these tickets are both valid and legitimate. It's a bit of an upgrade in comparison to his last gift giving spree." She was putting it nicely. The last array of gifts that were showered on the staff was door stoppers. Although there were multiple colors for the choosing, they were still door stoppers.

A low buzz invaded the room. Michonne glanced at her abandoned handbag. Groaning when she realized it was her bag vibrating against the counter violently. Grabbing her purse she dug through its contents until she found her phone. She stared at the phone. Mike's smiling face invaded the small screen, the cellphone icon budging with every vibration, urging her to answer the call. "You gonna get that?" Shit. Rick didn't know about Mike. Talk about hypocrisy. To be fair after meeting during the school's university tour for the English department, she made it clear she wanted nothing more than a friendship. She had to give props for his unwavering commitment of trying to change her mind. If she answered the phone Rick would be suspicious, as far as he knew nobody important to her called her through the week. However, if she declined the call he'd still be suspicious. She glanced up catching his blues gaze, she discreetly pressed decline.

"That may have been important." He saw. Of course he noticed her decline the call. She shrugged it off hoping he'd drop it. "It's not as important as getting to the bottom of your relationship problems." She resumed her earlier stance.

Rick felt his earlier exhaustion return. For the past month or so he noticed those little phone calls she declined whenever he was around her. He frowned, she never mentioned meeting another man. Rick didn't want to think about there being a man besides him and her father in her life. He was tired. They both had to deal with ignorant parents who thought their child was subjected to special treatment solely due to the money they slid Negan under the table. He could already hear the "I practically own this school." And their favorite, "What about all the money I invested. It'd be a shame if I stopped." He pinched the bridge of his nose. Suddenly, a summer vacation sounded utterly appealing. "We both have a long day tomorrow. I'll message you when I get home. Alright?"

"Fine."

After closing the door to his home, he took a breather. He locked the door and flipped open his phone. Michonne often teased him after he purchased the phone three years ago. He just felt more comfortable knowing he could slam his phone shut. He dialed her number.

"Sasha just called about ten minutes after you left." He relaxed hearing her voice.

"That woman works fast." Sasha must've really wanted this trip, if it only took her two hours to find activities and look through hotels.

"She emailed the details to me. You should check it out." After ending their call and ensuring Sasha's email was legit he dozed off.

Rick sat at his desk mulling over the list of students that have yet to drag their parents to him. Two hours into collecting their kids report, the number of parents with complaints seemed to have dwindled. He only hoped those that remained kept their threats and verbal abuse to themselves, for his sake and theirs. He rubbed the back of his neck. He was lucky, most of his students didn't bother checking in with him. They came for their reports and left. Compared to the noise emitting from the hall he was fortunate.

Leaning back in his seat he waited for the next pair of parents, they always came in pairs. The father, usually dressed in a tailored three piece suit would always to the talking. Finding their wives incompetent of persuading him to change grades he suspected. Which was true, he couldn't count the amount of times a mother pulled her blouse down to expose a little more cleavage, purely by accident, not that they would admit to seducing him. Onto a more polished perspective of a mother, she'd usually stand mute behind her husband. Compared to number of times she'd complain at PTA meetings, about little things, like criticizing other parents on putting sugar in pastries at bake sales. He'd expect her to be a little more vocal. He laughed to himself quietly, not that all parents were like that, about five percent of them didn't care as much. It was clear Rick got part of that five percent this term.

"What's so funny?" Glenn questioned, walking tiredly to the nearest chair. Rick watched him, he yawned widely stretching his legs out before him. Glenn got the other ninety-five percent.

"You got the other ninety five." He mentioned more amused at is words now that he thought about it. Glenn squinted in confusion, he turned pink trying to put the puzzle together. He sighed in defeat, too tired to put up an effort. "You math people, I tell you."

"Why does everyone have it out for us?" He asked. "Shit, this department has some of the best results in the state."

Glenn made a face. "It's nothing bad, everyone else feels that you guys are getting unnecessary funds from Negan. I'm not complaining the bio department isn't hurting." Though no one would verbally acknowledge it, since starting his job here there's always been this silent war between departments. Then there was the infamous printer accident, which only made things more hostile. For instance if Rick went to the foreign department for a projector he'd be subjected to being called a 'puta' by Rosita followed by a door being slammed in his face. Or maybe Rosita didn't like him. Regardless if he ever needed to 'borrow' something Michonne always had his back.

"By everyone else you mean the foreign department?"

Glenn shrugged, "It's just words from the wind. I don't know who said it." Glenn glanced around the class noticing the lack of uprooted desks and papers. "Didn't you have a full class this term? Where did your students go?" His demeanor turned skeptical. "You didn't kill them did you?"

He laughed. "I was lucky, the parents from this set don't same to care. In fact, I'm still waiting on the rest of them to show up." He glanced at his watch before continuing. "Only an hour left."

"Oh so that's what you meant by me getting the ninety five. You have no idea the war zone I've dealt with. I'm pretty sure most of the students I taught have two sets of parents. And they all shout. I did feel better when I thought I heard fist pounding doors on the other side of campus." Rick laughed, some departments just deserved it after all every teacher played a roll making those exams.

"By the way did you get Sasha's email, I don't know how she does it, getting our town house in order, finding activities, highlighting references to health articles and rented a jeep in one day." Of course he read it. It may have been half, no a quarter of the entire email he read but he tried. Glenn stared at him. "You didn't read it."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, I did. I read it, well some of it. Honestly, I just wanted to sleep to prepare myself for today. Didn't look like I needed it."

"You know how Sasha gets." Rick knew what he meant, she went a month without talking to him after he neglected to tell her Michonne went out on sick leave. She takes her emails very seriously. "Just in case you missed it. We're all heading to the bar after work for a trip 'briefing'. I'm surprised Michonne didn't run this by you." She didn't. He didn't hear from her all day. He knew she was hiding something, but that never stopped her from talking to him. Unless…

"I think I know who had the ruthless end of that ninety five percent."

"Sir you should calm down, your wife said getting riled up is not good for your health." Michonne stared at the red face man, his hairline receded the angrier he became, it seemed.

"You don't care about my god damn health!" He spat. "If you cared you'd have a fucking A on this paper! Who fails English?! It's his first language!" He shouted before coughing into his hand. Beside him, his wife was desperately trying to calm him down. He stomach was folded over his trousers, his belt pulled a bit too tied. On a whim, she guessed that could've been a contributing factor to his coughing fit. "I don't pay all that money for this shit!"

"If your son submitted all his written assignments on time he would have an F on that paper. You pay this school to ensure that your child is prepared for university on an Ivy League level. I assure you Professors at Harvard won't give (Not one god damn shit!) your son extended deadlines." Maybe if she pulled his belt a little bit tighter it would stop the flow of oxygen to his brain. Of course she didn't want him to die, just faint so an ambulance could escort him out her classroom.

Her patience was winding down. All day, it was like this all day. With few exceptions, every parent entered her class arguing, their child's report clutched in their fist like a vice. She sighed tuning out the man standing before her, he just repeated himself. Even students whose grade was a B+ had parents that weren't satisfied and they made sure she was aware of it.

Thankfully, this was the last of the bulk of parents that invaded her, she was tired of being caged in this war zone with no retaliation. She hummed her relief, inwardly grateful that the man's wife was able to coax him into halting his verbal assault. Before leaving the woman smiled politely as way of an apology for her husband's terrible behavior. Michonne smiled back, but she had a sneaking suspicion that she was scowling.

After hearing the door close, she quickly gathered her bag and cleared her desk area out. She couldn't get there fast enough, she needed a drink. Shots of all the strong stuff would do her justice, wash away the agony disguised as report day. Unfortunately she cared for the wellbeing of herself and others too much. Slamming her car door shut unnecessarily hard she made her way over to the entrance of Morgan's Bar. The familiar serene atmosphere greeted her. She was a bit late, between gathering her mind in the schools parking lot and waiting in lunch hour traffic Sasha was about 20 minutes into her 'briefing'. As soon as she examined the bar she spotted a high puff accompanied by some familiar faces and baby blue eyes. She had it bad.

Daryl made a gesture for her to come over. "Your late ninja." He greeted her, throwing her arm over her shoulder in a hug. One time she took a kendo class across the way from Daryl's job needless to say she never heard the end of it.

"I know Daryl." She could feel Sasha's eyes burning into her.

"You know, all this research I did, staying up all night to book and reserved everything. Not to mention ducking work on report day, being at least fifteen minutes late instead of forty would've been good." Of course she skipped work. From the corner of the booth Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Sasha you just got here, besides your only briefing us for five minutes and we'll be eating for the next thirty. She smiled as Maggie came to her rescue. She noticed as Maggie nudged someone beside her. Glenn was sleeping. "Slide over so Chonne can get in." Her southern drawl still prominent even after living in the city for years, much like Rick's. Rick was silent, he also looked slightly guilty. After making way for her to pass she slid beside him. She peered at him until those blue eyes were forced to look back at hers. She gasped her hand covering her mouth feigning shock. "You didn't read Sasha's email!" She exclaimed quietly but it was lout enough for Sasha's ears to latch on.

Rick groaned. "You had one job Rick, read and comprehend." Sasha said from her seat.

"That's two jobs." Daryl mumbled studying the menu. Sasha glared at him, Maggie laughed.

"Look I'm hungry so I'll leave my angry reactions in your emails with emojis. The red faced ones." Digging in her purse she retrieved a manila folder. She took out several sheets handing it to them. "Alright, our flight is for 9:00 am day after tomorrow," She glanced between her and Rick who looked as tired as she felt, "that mean you two pick a car and head to the airport two hours early if you have to." The shade was always dominant with Sasha.

Rick frowned. "Why are we leaving so soon. It takes time to pack."

Sasha gave him a look. "Well if you read your email you'd be packing from last night, Rick. I changed our seating arrangements so once in flight we're at least close together. Also when we check into our home during our 30 day stay we'll just have to confirm and we're golden." They all nodded.

"I don't know what coffee you drink but it works, thank you for doing all the things we're too lazy to do." Sasha smiled at her words.

Daryl stole a tray of drinks from a nearby table boy. He kicked Glenn's shoe beneath the table resulting in him shooting up in his seat. They all grabbed a drink off the tray while he posed a toast.

"To safe travel's and a fucking amazing trip to come."


	3. Resolve

**_Big thank you to every who take the time to review. i love you guys, not as much as i love michonne but ya'll the mvp._**

 ** _sweetness is soon upon us! Those Richonne spoilers and teasers are blessing my soul. Just a warning, after March 5th if i don't update Richonne sexy times in 7.12 snatched my soul. - anon_**

Rick gazed at the sealing of the airport as everyone waited for Daryl and Sasha to arrive. After all that hard mouth and smart talk, not to mention the livid emails she sent to them they weren't even here yet. He opted to take his car instead of Michonne's. He couldn't figure out how to approach the situation of those mysterious phone calls, if she hadn't told him who it was it wasn't likely Maggie or Sasha would not.

Glancing at his watch the time read 8:00 a.m. A white cup was waved before his face, he smiled taking the cup from Michonne's hand. "You think they got caught up?" He asked watching her get settle in next to him.

"The airport isn't that full, they should be able to get through before our flight departs." He nodded off staring at the donuts in her lap. He shouldn't bother, she did ask him if he wanted any. But he figured coffee was enough after she insisted she pay. He took a deep breathe, he was tired. After spending the entire night ensuring everything was packed and actually reading all of Sasha's emails he didn't have much time to sleep before heading here. But those donuts looked so appetizing.

"Rick, you're drooling." She stated after catching him staring at her food. "You can have some if you want to." She offered him. He shook his head. "I'm watching my weight Michonne. But thank you."

She scoffed. Without thinking her hand found his rigid stomach then glided down. He stilled wondering if she knew what she was doing. "That doesn't feel like you can't have donuts Rick." Forgive her for she knows not what she's done. He stared at the path her hand grazed. He mentally thanked Sasha for reserving a town home with four rooms, only he knew how much of that he could've taken before snapping. Turning his head he caught Glenn's eye.

Glenn made a face. "What?" He questioned. Glenn always had this look that said 'I caught you', he could never figure out what his friend always caught. Glenn shrugged.

"Why do you always think I have something to say?"

"Because you always look like you have something to say." He answered sitting up. If arguing with Glenn passed the time before Sasha came then so be it.

Glenn nodded seemingly contemplating his words. "You might be right Rick. You know I was going to ask you this a few hours ago but I guess it's never too late. I know this is a bit spontaneous but," he glanced over at Michonne who was engrossed in a conversation with Maggie. Glenn leaned over covering the side of his mouth with his hand, he continued. "Are you and Michonne, you know a thing now?" He whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Rick froze, he frowned. The way they touched each other wasn't exactly new to Glenn. What exactly did he mean? "What are you talking about?"

"I sort of overheard Maggie talking to Sasha about her going on a some kind of lavish date when we get back from this trip. I thought it was you but now that I see your expression I should've just asked Maggie myself." He trailed off. "Do you even know about this?"

All he could do was stare. Confusion, jealousy and betrayal emerged within him. He had no right, he knew that. Michonne wasn't his wife better yet girlfriend, he knew that as well. That didn't halt the emotions that assaulted him. Shit, he didn't even know she had a date. He didn't know who it was, but without a doubt he knew it was with that person who constantly called her. He unconsciously clenched his jaw, and sat back quietly in his seat. He felt Glenn's gaze on him. Once again, he had no right to be angry.

"Your pissed aren't you?" Damn right he was. "I shouldn't have brought that up. The last thing I want to do is fuck up the trip for anyone." He shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad." Maggie's eyes darted over to them noticing the tension rolling off of Rick. She tapped Michonne's hand, after grabbing her attention she titled her head in their direction. If Rick was mad she assumed it had everything to do with Sasha and Daryl being late. He crossed his legs the same time Sasha came scurrying toward them. Passport and bags in hand, she pulled her small carry one behind her. She looked disheveled. Daryl moved his shades from his face into his hair as he calmly followed behind her.

"Shit, guys I'm so sorry but we got uhhh caught up in some traffic." Sasha explained winded. He examined Daryl. Apparently they were caught up in more than just traffic. Maggie waved off her apology and pulled her into a hug. "You're not late they haven't even announced our flight yet."

"I told you we'd make it in time." Daryl said as he clapped his hand in greeting. "Mr. Grimes, wassup? You look pissed." Daryl stated. He shook his head, deciding to talk to Michonne about her 'hot' date later.

"That's what I just asked him. Hey Daryl." He just wanted to get on this plane land in Hawaii safely, eat food then fall into a coma. It wasn't long before they're flight was announced to be boarded. They grabbed they're bags and settled themselves into their seats. Unsurprisingly, he was seated next to Michonne with Sasha and Daryl in front of them, Glenn and Maggie sat beside them.

A young blonde woman stepped into the aisle. She demonstrated all the planes safety regulations. A small hand poked his side. He looked at Michonne quietly. "Are you okay? Her face was filled with concern.

He sighed heavily. "I guess. I..I want to talk to you later. After we get settled in, this flight is already long enough. I don't want to make it longer by talking you to death." She gave him a look.

"So it's a conversation that needs privacy." She stated leaning back in her seat. It wasn't meant to be answered but he felt inclined to respond. "You could say that." He looked out the window as the plane began to take off. Shaking his head he looked away.

Michonne watched the rise and fall of Rick's chest. It was safe to say he was dead to the world for the last several hours. On the other hand she was restless. After Maggie joined la la land her only form of entertainment was the small screen that required a credit card for sound. The way Rick was acting didn't settle well with her. He wanted to 'talk', she could only hope it wasn't to say he found someone he was interested in. She glanced at Rick again. His face was turned toward her, his lips were slightly parted. It wouldn't hurt if she just leaned in and kissed those pink pouty lips. How hard could it be? The entire plane was practically comatose. She swallowed hard. Instead, she poked his thigh. He didn't budges, so she tugged on his hair.

He jerked back in response glaring at her momentarily. He rubbed the side of his head where she yanked. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"I was bored and you're the only one awake. You know I don't sleep in moving vehicles Rick."

"I wasn't awake until you pulled my hair. How much time before we land?" He stretched, trying to regain the feeing in his arms.

"We're about an hour from landing. Are you going to tell me what's bothering you? You can't bullshit me about needing privacy." She waved pointedly to the sleeping passengers. His blue eyes stared at her.

"You know as your friend, 'best friend' I thought you would at least talk to me about stuff. Thangs that you think are important and stuff like that." At this point she knew he was rambling. She placed her hand on his forearm quietly urging him to make sense of what he's saying. "I heard you had a 'hot' date lined up when we get back." He finally uttered.

Um, what? She scowled. Mike. Rick didn't know anything about him. She didn't want Rick to know about him. As far as a 'hot date' she was ashamed to admit that after months of his pestering she caved in. In all honesty, Mike wasn't a bad guy. He was attractive, had a stable job, no kids and already had a home. It would only make sense for her to date someone she already knew fancied her. Despite knowing that, she didn't want him. She wanted this oblivious blue eyed man beside her.

"You're doing a lot of thinking there Michonne."

"I'm just trying to figure out how you knew about that."

"So you do have a date." He looked jealous, shit, maybe she was seeing things. "With who?"

"All the effort you've put into finding out about this date and you couldn't find out who I'm going with?" She snapped at him, it may have sounded bitchy. She knew what his reply was going to be, 'first of all don't talk to me like that.'

"First of all I don't appreciate your tone." Well she was close. These past nine hours without sleep really affected her. "Michonne, I care for you. I just want you to be safe." There wasn't any reason for her to snap at him. After all she did agree to the date and she never once mentioned anything about Mike.

"I'm sorry. It's just someone I've met a few months ago. His name is Mike. He really is a decent guy Rick." Turning towards him she tried to gauge his reaction but he averted her gaze.

"You like him?" His tone was bland, like he didn't care about her response.

"Maybe I can. Maybe I can go as far as learning to love him. He's the only man that has been constantly after me. Showing me courtesy and respecting my choice to wait." Why did her palms feel so sweaty? Everything she just told him was true. Mike has been the only man actively giving the 'chase'. He waited months just to take her on a date. Despite her hesitation, Mike could be someone she actually needed. She'd just have to fall out of love with her best friend. Why love a man that won't outright admit he has feelings for me? Assuming he had any at all.

"I think it's funny that you've never told me about 'Mike' but had that reaction when you heard about me and Jessie."

"What was my reaction Rick?"

"Harsh, critical? I don't know you're an English genius. You know all the synonyms for asshole." At this point she knew he was irate. He said that to piss her off and it worked. She glared at the side of his face.

"You have the balls to call me an asshole but you won't look at me and say it? Really Rick?" Glenn started coughing from the row beside them. Turning to look at him, he gave her a 'what the hell is happening?' look.

"You're mad at me for telling the truth? What would you have done if I told you I was dating someone? If I hid it from you?" He whispered harshly. In her defense she wasn't dating anyone. Michonne felt heated with anger. Her palms itched. What a sweet contrast to wanting to kiss those now pierced lips. She wanted to slap him.

"Michonne?"

"Never once have I said anything about you and Andrea's relationship, I kept my mouth shut when you kept fucking after you broke up, still didn't say anything when you two kept at it when she was dating someone else." She hissed. In the seats in front of them an old couple started coughing franticly. All these emotions she withheld from him were rearing its grisly head. It was petty but she was pissed. They often argued over simple things. The Jessie situation, she laughed off. But this was new, this was fucking frustrating.

"Michonne." Glenn called trying to get Michonne's attention. Unfortunately she blocked him out, her sole focus was on Rick.

Bringing his hand to his face he pinched the bridged of his nose. "That's how you feel?" His voice was a quite rumble. "Please switch seats with someone. I don't want to talk to you like this." Without a word she calmly released her seat belt and switch seats with Glenn.

"I really should've kept my mouth shut. I really didn't mean for you guys to start this vacation off this badly. I thought this would've been a much needed reunion. All of us just relaxing, I just fucked it up didn't I?" Daryl clapped Glenn on the back.

"It's not your fault man. It's nobody's fault Rick isn't getting along with Ninja."

The three of them sat in the lobby waiting for Sasha and posy to get the key. He wasn't able to take in the scenery on the drive here, frankly he didn't care. He regretted that their conversation went downhill but both of them had a part in that. Michonne just played harder. Despite still being furious with her, her still being mad didn't sit well with him. He rubbed the back of his neck hoping to relieve some tension.

He stared at Michonne's low cut blouse exposing a portion of the dark skin of her back. Who the fuck was Mike? All these years, their entire argument only strengthened his battered resolve. The realization that Michonne wasn't going to wait for him only hit home. A woman like Michonne both beautiful and intelligent was bound to be noticed. His shoulders rocked as he chuckled humorlessly. All this time, he didn't blame her if she thought he didn't want her. That was done. He was done questioning their actions, done debating whether she had mutual feelings. By the time this trip is over he knew damn well she wouldn't be going on that date. Hopefully she'd choose him.

His earlier anger dwindled down. Daryl spawned a lollipop which he waved in front of his face.

"Are you giving me that?" He questioned his shaggy friend.

Daryl shook his head in response. "Nahhh, it looked like you were plotting some nasty shit in your head. You were smiling hard." He touched his face wondering if Daryl was messing with him. Daryl plopped the cherry pop into his mouth. He brushed his hair away from his face. "I hope that means you're going to introduce little Grimes into your equation."

Rick scowled at his choice of words. "What's taking so long?" He diverted. Sasha was at the front desk waving her hands around. Maggie shook her head walking towards them. Glenn was still rolling in guilt and self-pity when Maggie threw herself in his lap.

"Our little palace has been taken away." She mentioned on shrug. She cuddled deeper into her husband's neck.

Daryl's eyebrow's shot up. "Sasha didn't insult the clerk did she?"

"She was close but surprisingly Michonne calmed her down." Maggie stared at Rick pointedly. "They getting us a different townhouse, Sasha didn't throw much of a tantrum because this one has a pool."

"Oh, pool fun. I like the beach but it feels better knowing the tide won't swallow you." Glenn mentioned. Maggie smiled kissing the side of his face.

"So this place is different from the last one because it has a pool. Did they give us a discount or do we have to pay more?"

"Actually, Daryl this one is better and free of charge with a small disadvantage I think we can all overlook." Maggie smiled sweetly.

"Oh that's cool then. Are we one bathroom short? It'd be weird walking in on rick showering by accident." Maggie laughed at Daryl.

"It's three bedrooms and three baths Daryl."

 _Well shit._


	4. One for the team

Was this her punishment for arguing with Rick earlier? Beside her Sasha was grinning from ear to ear. She shook her head vigorously.

"So you're really telling me you can't find a townhouse with an extra room?" She questioned the lady before her. She was young, maybe a recent high school graduate. The girl tried to not look scared.

"Um Mam, I'm really sorry. But during this time we get a lot of last minute book outs. It was an honest mistake booking and cashing someone else for that house." The girl's eyes darted between her and Sasha, who was still grinning happily. Sasha consoled the girl and paid the rest of the homes fee.

Maybe she deserved this. Admittedly, she knew she snapped at Rick earlier. Maybe this was fates way of showing her how she'd been an asshole to her best friend.

"Girl, I don't know what the big deal is. The bathrooms look amazing and this one has a pool. On top of all of that we didn't have to pay any extra money." Sasha said clearly thrilled with their situation.

"I have to share a room with Rick." She mentioned wondering if that even mattered to her friend. Sasha was on cloud nine.

"So?" She really didn't care. "You guys are besties, I'm sure you'll live."

"I'm not so sure. Earlier we had an argument on the plane. I said some things, he said some things. Needless to say we're not on good terms." Sasha frowned at her, confusion smearing her face.

"On the plane? Where was I?" Sasha genuinely looked lost.

"Sleeping obviously." She continued. "I told him about Mike, well I was forced to tell him about Mike. Somehow that ended with me talking about Andrea." Sasha made a face in response to her words.

"I see what you mean. But your both adults, you don't need me to tell y'all get over yourselves. Relax, Michonne. We're all here to enjoy this trip. Because who the hell knows how Negan managed to get us tickets? I don't know about you but I'm going to enjoy this. Just apologize, you know Rick's not going to stay mad at you." Sasha lectured. She was right, at some point they were going to forget about this and enjoy themselves. This trip was like winning and eight ball lotto jackpot. Grabbing some key cards from the front desk they ventured over to the rest of the group. Her eyes just fazed over Rick, it was petty, considering their predicament. She knew they had to talk it out.

"Maggie told us we got a new spot." Daryl mentioned sucking on a lollipop a bit harshly.

"Yeah, three bedroom and three baths, which of course means, Michonne and Rick have to share. Other than that this place is a hell of an upgrade from the first one. I'm not complaining." Sasha motioned for the bell boy lugging two trollies of their luggage's. Rick walked silently beside her as they followed the others to the cars.

"So who you rolling with Ninja?" Daryl asked helping the struggling bell boy lift suitcases into the trunks.

"She can ride with Rick." Maggie interrupted. Traitor! She also had a sneaking suspicion her blabber mouth husband had something to do with Rick finding out about Mike.

"Fine." She agreed, hoping in the second vehicle until Rick closed and secured the trunk. She looked straight ahead when Rick sat down in the driver's seat with a huff slamming the car door behind him. She scowled.

"Must you be so aggressive?" She asked slightly aggravated.

"So now you're talking to me." He responded.

"I never stopped talking to you." She watched, waiting for Sasha to move the car for them to follow.

"Could've fooled me." Rick murmured beside her. Sasha's lecture played in the back of her noggin. Who knew when she was going to grace the Hawaiian shores again. It was best for her to suck up her pride and enjoy it now.

"I'm sorry, Rick. For overreacting and bringing up your past with Andrea. I over stepped a boundary when I said that, least of all, I shouldn't have said that in a plane full of strangers." She said sincerely. Tilting her head toward him she viewed his profile hoping he'd relax. He gripped the steering wheel pressing gas and began tailing Sasha.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry about calling you an asshole. I was just mad. Mad that you didn't trust me enough to tell me what's going on with you. I had to find out from Glenn", _I god damn knew it_ "All these months… Even after all these years you're still a mystery to me Michonne." She frowned as her mind pondered over his words. He was right in his own way. She never really spoke to him about her relationships but he always told her about his. Of course Jessie didn't count because that was a small smudge in his life. She still hid things from him. Little things like her being in love with him, wanting to marry him and have his babies. Little things. Hey, in her defense, she knew he had his secrets. They didn't need to share _everything_ with each other.

Leaning her head back against the seat, she felt a dark cloud lift from her. Holding onto anger always weighed her down.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me?'' She heard him ask.

"No, Rick. We had to face the music sooner or later."

"You English people and your analogies." He joked casually causing her to laugh. Oh that felt good.

"You math people." She mocked him. "Like you said before math and English go hand in hand. If you keep telling me English sucks my guess is math sucks harder." He laughed. She loved his laugh. Damn it! Relax Michonne.

"There is a little tiny pedestal you're putting english on."

"Of course. Without English no one would understand the blabber called mathematics or if you want to be fancy arithmetic's." She said sweetly. "And that pedestal is not tiny." She added.

He hesitantly nodded agreeing to her statement. "Your right, but you said math is blubber so going by what you said earlier english is blubber as well." It was that easy with them. They argued and now they were back to teasing each other like nothing happened. She didn't know if their fast make ups were a good or a bad thing, none the less she appreciated it.

"Looks like we're here." Rick stated as the car pulled into a driveway filled with gravel. Looking out the window, she was graced with a modern two story concrete building. Coconut trees were scatter along the property covering most of the roof and the path way providing a source of shade. Everything had a tropical feel to it. She even spotted a hammock tied to two small palm trees. If outside look this good she couldn't wait to see inside. After turning to find an empty seat next to her she got out of the car only to find Rick taking their luggage out the trunk.

"Holy shit. Looks even better in person." Daryl whistled.

"And you're sure we didn't have to pay extra for this Sasha?" Glenn asked clearly skeptical.

"Does it look like I'd pay extra after our old place was taken from us? Plus we already had our down payment in. They weren't going to play me." Sasha swayed to the front door at a quick pace. She laughed at how excited everyone seemed.

"Where's Maggie?" She asked curiously.

Glenn's face dropped a little. "She's just sleeping in the car. She's been feeling off for two weeks now. I don't know."

Her eyebrows rose, she looked at Maggie's huddled form with concern etching her face. It was weird, considering she was doing just fine earlier. She decided to help Glenn carry their luggage while he carried his sleeping wife inside. She rolled each one in and watch with an amused expression when Rick was panting after lifting three large suitcases.

"You could've just rolled them inside." She stated when she spotted droplets of sweat across is forehead.

"That would mean I won't get to show off my muscles." She couldn't resist rolling her eyes.

"You practically have all summer to do that Rick."

"Alright, where am I taking these." He gestured to their suitcases. Right, she couldn't forget that they had to share a room. Now that she really thought about it, they had to share a bed and a bathroom. That bothered her, not in a bad way, her perverted side loved this entire situation. And not in a good way either, she might be tempted to touch… It shouldn't be weird. They always were in close proximity to each other. Giving each other foot massages and cuddling under each other during movie time was enough. Not that she'd openly admit that her panties got a little damp just from just hugging him.

"We're taking this one upstairs!" Sasha yelled from the top of the stair case. She wouldn't be surprised if Sasha did a speed tour of the house. "There's another room up here and one downstairs." Sasha added sashaying to her room.

"I'll take the one down here," Glenn voiced. "I don't want Maggie walking down steps if she starts feeling like this again later." They all nodded in agreement.

Before going upstairs, she took her time scoping out the space downstairs. It was a lavish home. From the array of plush leather couches situated in the living area to the massive flat screen hanging on the wall, this open floor plan had a massive kitchen. And thank heavens for central air. Yes she was still going to enjoy the heat and sun of Hawaii but that didn't mean she wanted to die from a heat stroke. Looking through the lightly tinted sliding doors she could make out the outline of a pool. Taking one for the team never felt so good.

After wondering around she finally decided to head upstairs. Rick was still struggling with their suitcases.

"What is in here?" He asked a little annoyed. "I don't remember it being this heavy when you packed."

"Maybe you're just tired or weak." She teased, that seemed to stop his grumbling. She jogged ahead of him and opened the door to her haven. _Their_ haven. Talk about spoiled. She didn't have to press down on the bed to know it was soft. It just looked like a cloud taken from heaven and strategically placed in the middle of their room. Ignoring Rick who was asking for some help, she went to the foot of the bed and fell back into feathers.

"Mmmmmm god this feels good." She moaned out. Maybe she could steal this bed before she went back. "So good." She felt the bed dip, and then blue eyes peered into hers with a strange look covering his face. She licked her lips, it didn't go unnoticed that his eyes followed the movement. "You should lay down." She prompted, patting the empty spot next to her.

"We should steal it." Rick said after he lay down beside her. Staring at the smooth white ceiling she shook her head.

"I thought about that too. But then we'd have to steal another one. I can't leave your back crying." She chuckled softly.

"I could always move in with you. We could share a bed. Or you could cut it in half and give me the other half." He sounded serious. Their feet were hanging off the end of the bed swinging idly.

"Why would I cut this beauty in half?" She asked incredulously.

"To take one for the team, Michonne. I thought you loved me." He teased. Her heart jumped. It wasn't that deep, he's just teasing you.

"I do." She let the truth go even if he didn't realize it had a deeper meaning.

"Well aren't you two getting along nicely." Daryl stated still twirling this pop around his tongue. Sitting up she watched him lean against the door frame.

"Yes we have. So nice of you to check up on us."

"I just wanted to tell you guys there's a TV behind the wall and the wifi password is treasurechestisintheseat1235," why is it such a long ass password? "Oh, we're getting complimentary dinner later and some breakfast in the morning." Daryl drawled out between licking his lollipop. Honestly it was getting annoying. Everything little thing was making her snap, besides this bed, the bed could do no wrong. Perhaps her period was coming on. "You might want to start locking your door." He added.

Her eyes squinted in confusion. "Why?"

"I just waltzed in here, what if you were changing. Worse, what if Rick was changing." Rick groaned in disgust.

"Point taken but there is this common courtesy called knocking." Daryl looked at her like she spoke another language. "Okay, I get it, the doors getting locked starting now." She got up but Daryl didn't move from his post.

"There's this convenient store literally right down the road if you need snacks, juice, sunscreen condoms…" She cut him off and began shoving at his shoulder trying and failing at budging him from the door."

"I think we get it Daryl." She puffed.

"Do you? Michonne if you meet an islander I'm sure you wouldn't want his baby."

"Daryl, get out." Rick's voice was hard enough for him to get the message.

"I'm just saying." He threw his hand up and retreated. She frowned closing the door and locking it behind him. By that tone Rick sounded like he wanted to make sure there wasn't an islander to even meet. She looked at him a bit surprised. He was still lying in bed with his arms folded behind his head and his eyes were closed.

Maybe it was the fresh ocean breeze she inhaled earlier, she couldn't exactly pin point what made her grabbed this man's foot and take off his shoe. Obviously startled Rick stared back at her in bewilderment. "What are you…," He began to ask as she began working on his socks. Shit, she didn't even know what was going on. "doing?" He finished. She started on his next shoe, removing his socks along with it.

She shrugged as if what she did was completely normal and in character. "Just wanted us to get comfortable." She made up her mind and finally found her resolve. Date with Mike be damned, she knew deep down she wasn't going to make it sleeping in the same bed as Rick every night. Then she had to hide the fact that she didn't want him as more than a friend? She wasn't going back to Atlanta without Rick being hers. And for that she'd gladly take one for the team.


	5. Long time coming

Confusion was a reaction Rick was familiar with. When he was 5 he got confused when girls his age would run up to him and kiss his cheek, only to run back to their friends giggling. When he was 10 he saw his first equation on advanced algebra, it took him a long time to solve but he still solved it. When he first met Michonne, he got confused when she said she was single.

Michonne had always been a puzzle to him. But right now he couldn't figure out what the hell was going on for the life of him. He'd just been laying here listening to Daryl and Michonne banter. He didn't mind Daryl hanging around but when he talked about Michonne using condoms when she had sex with a local? Well, he didn't say those exact words, but it was implied god damn it. He really didn't want to hear about Michonne with any other man than himself. It was in a sense slightly barbaric and possessive considering they weren't married. Shit, they weren't even dating. Yet.

He was happy they were able to forgive and move one from what happened earlier. Though it was a bit surprising she apologized first, he did call her an asshole after all. Then again she brought up Andrea. If she wanted to go back to being best friends, that was fine with him. She always did that. But this time he wasn't on the same page. He'd let her have her little 'you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world' fantasy. She was in for a drastic taste of reality during this trip.

He watched her toss his boot to the next side of the room. Her attitude was puzzling him. She'd never given him foot massages unless he asked so that was out of the question. She did mention something about getting comfortable. Moving away from his feet she seemed to be looking for something. His eyes followed her as she went about rummaging through empty draws until she seemed to make a break through.

She smiled at him waving around a remote. "Ahhh for the TV." Well she didn't have to be weird about that.

"Yes, like old times." She crawled back in bed next to him. Michonne wouldn't admit it but she always talked during movies. He found it funny though. He loved hearing her speak, when her lips moved, it always mesmerized him. He was guilty of not listening to her sometimes, only because he would stare at those lips and think about how they tasted, how soft it would be, how she would react to him…

"Rick?" She nudged him gently.

"Yeah?" He answered a little more alert. He sighed dragging his hand down his face. This trip was about relaxation. He had to admit this bed was the first of many steps to it.

"We have a couple of movies to pick from that's about to start." He watched her press a button on the remote. Part of the wall moved down revealing a large screen. Jesus, how much did this place cost to stay in for a day? Everything was fancy, it made him a bit anxious. If the bathroom had one of those toilets that cleaned your butt after your done he wouldn't know how to feel.

Michonne held onto a mini pamphlet consisting of a long list of movies, recent ones at that. She maneuvered through the guide highlighting some films. "So we got star wars, something about dinosaurs, that Ben Afleck movie and ooooh fifty shades of grey." He frowned at the last one. Sometimes his unwanted harem called him 'Mr. Grey', not knowing what they meant he asked Sasha who laughed and said it was a guy in an erotic novel. He still didn't know what it was about. He was intrigued, it was a movie based on porn.

"What is that about?" He asked Michonne who had already pressed play.

"To be honest I have no idea. I have seen the trailer for the second one couple weeks ago. I did hear there was a book." She grabbed some pillows which felt just as good as the bed they were in. He raised his head so she could prop the pillows up behind them.

"You're not going to talk through the movie are you?" He asked her teasingly. She had the audacity to look offended.

"I do not talk through an entire movie Rick." She argued.

"So it's always a bird on the side of me speaking English? You talk during our movie nights." He asserted leaving no room for more arguments. She scowled. "I don't mind it. It's always funny hearing your reactions." He added.

Fifteen minutes into the movie and he was bored. He looked over at Michonne who had been mute throughout the whole movie so far. He knew she was struggling with this movie, once she started something she always wanted to finish it.

"This movie is boring." He whispered.

"Shhhh."

"I know you don't want to watch this, your just torturing us both."

"Shhhhh." He groaned when she refused to see reason. He started to dose off, knowing if he said anything else she'd just shush him.

He felt something heavy settling against him. Soft hands pressed down on his chest for balance. This place. It was too good to be true. All this fancy shit and the place was haunted. His eye's fluttered beneath his eyelids struggling to open. How long had he been dosing off? It was all fun and games until the spirit, demon started swiveling their hips on his groin. His eyes were still shut when his hands shot up and grasped a small waist. What?

He opened his eye's only to see warm brown ones staring back at him. To be fair, this could still be a dream but she looked like a deer caught in headlights. He peered at her. Michonne was at a loss for words. That's a first.

"I'm going to assume you were crossing over me." He said gruffly. He still held onto her waist. Her lips were parted slightly and her breathing began to quicken as she nodded absent mindedly. The understanding part of his mind said to leave it be, slow burns never hurt anyone. But what if she meant for this to happen? Maybe she meant to grind against him. All the blood in his brain went south. His pants became tighter every second she kept her round ass against him. She was still staring at him, giving him a look he'd sometimes catch when she glanced at him and thought he wasn't paying attention. Lust.

"Michonne." He warned.

"Rick." She copied his tone and ground her ass against him. His heart started beating faster, his mouth became dry. After all this time, it's been a long time coming. He looked at her, after a while they both realized neither of them pulled away. No need delaying the inevitable. He reached up grasping the underside of her face. He brought her lips down to his with his other hand still on her hips. His tongue traced her bottom lip before dipping into her mouth.

As if on reflex she pressed harder against him moving her hips back and forth. His hand flexed against her waist then moved down to cup her ass. Hesitantly she pulled back looked as dazed as he felt. "You want me." It was a statement but her tone sounded off. Almost as if the thought was a bit unbelievable. He looked at her feeling his features morphed into a frown. He pulled her face closer.

"I want you." He asserted. "I've always wanted you."

She giggled. This beautiful woman giggled above him. His lips twitched and her soft lips kissed his. _I love you so damn much_. He wanted to say that instead he just flipped her on her back. Her hips instantly fell open making enough room for him. She hitched her legs around his waist. He kissed her lips again. Her hand reached up invading his hair, he groaned into her mouth when she lightly tugged at his roots. Had she pulled his hair earlier, like in the plane, he would've winced. Now that, along with these kisses just made him intoxicated.

"Mmmmmm." She moaned when he pulled away from her. He looked down at her and licked his bottom lip. She was beyond exquisite. Leaning down he trailed open mouth kisses over her face. He licked and nipped his way under her jaw tasting her.

"Rick." She gasped on a wine and used her legs to drag his waist closer to her center. His hips arched to rub against her.

"Rick," she reached down fumbling with her zipper. "Take this off of me." She demanded on a scowl. Well wasn't she a little bossy. That caused him to chuckle making her scowl even deeper.

 **Michonne**

In all honesty, she was only crossing over him. He was right, the movie was boring but at that point she was trying push through it. He fell asleep during movie time. He wasn't napping or dozing, he fell asleep. Disrespectful. Okay, in all honesty she knew damn well what she was doing. She watched him sleep after turning the TV off. Staring at the rise and fall of his chest, his breathing was even. Then she had a thought. What would it feel like to be with him? Of course she knew there was the risk of him waking up. But hell, she had already decided.

Which led them here.

Watching him grab and pull down the zipper of her shorts made her delirious with arousal. This was her best friend between her legs, whom she wanted for a long time. Her attention was drawn to his face he'd somehow manage to drag her short along with her not so sexy underwear down her legs. He tossed her clothes in the same direction she threw his shoes. He still kneeled between her legs rubbing his hand along her thighs leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. He seemed dazed, as if this wasn't really happening.

"Rick", she gasped when his fingers slid between her folds, coating themselves in her drenched heat. He seemed keen on trying to decipher if this was reality or a wet dream of his. When he pulled his fingers away she tapped his stomach hard enough to take him out of his disoriented state.

"Shit, this is real." He mentioned, his hands still rubbing her thighs. She fought back a laugh.

"This is real." She echoed his words. A slow cocky smile formed on his lips.

"I've always wondered how we would be together. How you would taste." He leaned down, whispering above her lips. "We'll talk later. There's no going back from here." Like hell if she wanted to go back from this.

 _"I've always wanted you",_ those words resonated with her. As much as she wanted to assault him with questions on how and when exactly that occurred his lips felt too good. She allowed him to ravage her. Lips kissed hers which later went down to her neck.

Grasping her thighs he spread them wider. The cool air against her mound caused her to shiver with anticipation and pleasure. She couldn't muster an inch of shame after the scent of her arousal hung heavy within the room.

"This is what beauty is." He said to himself. He peered at her face. "For an English teacher your awfully quite."

She shouldn't do it, but she couldn't help the retort that came from her mouth. "For a math teacher you don't know what two digits are." She blinked up at him innocently.

She watched as he jerked back genuinely surprise at her words. Petty Michonne clearly didn't let up even during sexual situations. This moment and his shocked facial expression were mentally etched in her brain to gloat about later. Her moment of inner musings were snatched away, when his mouth expectantly cover her mound.

"Shit." She gasped out an explicative and grabbed at his hair on impulse. His tongue lapped at her wetness and kissed her clit.

"More, I need more." She breathed out writhing beneath him though his grip on her thighs prevented any squirming. A bolt of heat shot up her spine as she stared at the man holding her thighs apart. She was soaked when he pulled his hand away from her hand to trace small circles around her clit. His finger dipped in her heat slowly exploring her tight canal. Small tremors tackled her body forewarning an oncoming orgasm

"For your information", he murmured leaning his head against her thigh after kissing it, "I know all my digits just fine." He sunk another finger into her then licked her clit. "That's two." He mouthed against her.

She saw a white light gleaming over a high stairway when her eyes rolled to the back of her head. All that matter was his mouth and the sinful thing he was doing to her. Her breathing pitched when he curved to fingers in her pressing against that rough surface within her walls.

Grabbing a fistful of his hair she rocked against him. "Ohhh god, do that again." She moaned out. It was safe to say he'd probably be bald if he kept doing this. He complied moving his fingers in and out of her. They rubbed against her g spot every time. She wasn't sure who was mewling like a spoilt kitten. More than likely it was her. Her legs began to quake when he added his mouth for extra measure. His tongue massaged her matching the rhythm of his finger. Clutching the pillow behind her head, she held on for dear life when a knock blared against the door.

Rick froze, the orgasm she was chasing dwindled down to an annoying ache. She was about to ask what the fuck was wrong with him but the knock sounded again. They both heard Daryl's voice through the door.

"Aye guy's the food's here. Best to get down here before we eat everything. I'll wait for you guys, they won't start eating without me." Daryl began whistling loudly. She soaked in their moment of silence as the realism of their situation hit her. She was sure they were going to have sex. And as annoying as Daryl was, they didn't have condoms and she wasn't on the pill. She could thank and strangle Daryl at the same time.

She glanced down at Rick who had his head against her thigh. He looked angry.

"Rick. We need to stop."

"We could let him wait outside for the next hour. I don't care." He muttered.

"We don't have condoms Rick." She stated hoping that he'd catch on. Through his anger, he didn't.

"And? I never went without one. I got tested." It was true what they said about blood leaving a man's brain and heading south.

She sighed. "I'm not on the pill." He made an 'oh really?' face.

"Wait for me downstairs." She told him. Pinching the bridge of his nose and gave in. Hopefully he wouldn't harm Daryl because of the interruption. And she understood, this thing… between them… it was a long time coming.


	6. Holy Sh!

Special shout out to that one guest who leaves long ass reviews and everyone else who take time out of their busy schedules to throw down their own reviews. I adore you. I'm not going to turn The letter into a multi fic but maybe ill consider it later :) - anon

Glenn was staring at him. His expression was thoughtful and almost knowing. He looked as if he wanted to say something. But then again he always looked that way. Rick shook his head. Daryl was on his bad list. After walking out their room and being forced to leave a half-naked Michonne in bed didn't sit well with him. In fact it pissed him off. He didn't say a word to Daryl, he just glared in his direction. Of course Daryl was oblivious to this treatment. As well as to what he interrupted.

"Rick? You alright over there?" Glenn asked curiously, his wife stared at him as well. After sleeping for two hours Maggie was feeling better. But of course he wasn't alright, it was only minutes ago he had his mouth on a beautiful delicious women who haunted his thoughts from the moment he met her.

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?" He questioned him.

"You still seem pissed. I thought having you and Michonne ride together on the way here would give you two enough time to sort yourselves out." Maggie said. "I guess that didn't work." Her voice had a hint of sadness in it. He sighed not wanting to worry Maggie, he changed the subject.

"So I see you're feeling better. I'm glad." He mentioned opening the container filled with brown rice. Maggie graced him with a tired smile.

"Thank you, Rick. I meant to go to the doctor but there was this short lived period where I thought I was in the clear. Guess this sickness came back."

"Maybe you're pregnant." Sasha said absently as she dished up grilled lobster. Everyone's head snapped in her direction.

Maggie shook her head violently. "That's not possible, I can't have kids. You know that Sasha." Well that was something he didn't know.

Sasha shrugged still collecting food for her plate. "I'm just saying. You guys never used protection. Just so you know anything is possible Maggie." Glenn looked pale.

Daryl gnawed on some ribs staring at everyone. "There's a shop down the road. I'm sure they have tests for that."

"I'm not saying anything isn't possible… well maybe I am saying it. It's just… Ever since the accident, I've been to doctors and they've all said the same thing." Maggie argued. After meeting Maggie's father, Hershel. Curiosity nagged them into asking Maggie what happened to her father because he was missing a leg. Later she gave way to the nagging and told them she was in a three way car accident. It took the life of her sister, Beth and claimed Hershel's limb. However, Rick never knew the specifics of Maggie's injuries. But after putting pieces of the puzzle together he knew now.

Glenn rubbed her shoulders in an effort to calm her down. "I'll go to the shop and get something for you." With a reassuring pat Glenn got up. "It's better safe than sorry."

"You heading out now?" He asked after seeing Glenn reach for the car keys.

Glenn nodded in response. "Yeah, are you coming?" He needed condoms, desperately. If Daryl hadn't interrupted them earlier he would've had his first child in nine months. He nodded before scooping some rice into his mouth.

"Where is Michonne?" Sasha questioned suddenly still dishing food onto her plate.

He frowned. That was a good question. There was ample time for her to gather her wits. If she was having second thoughts about what occurred between them… He didn't want to think about it. He had no doubt they needed to talk, especially after what happened.

Clearing his throat he answered her. "She's still upstairs."

"I don't see you complaining about your room arrangements especially after what went down in the plane. But as Maggie said, you still look pissed." Sasha mentions. 'All because of your husband, all because of him.' He wanted to say it but decided against it.

"We're good." He said not bothering to elaborate.

He headed toward the car with Glenn.

"I never knew it was like that with Maggie. I mean I knew she had that accident but I didn't know you guys were going through this." The car was silent as they drove in search of Daryl's 'shop'. Maybe he shouldn't have said that they were both friends but there was always an invisible boundary.

Glenn pierced his lips. "We were just dating when that accident happened you know? We talked about graduating, getting married and having children of our own. But then there was the accident finding out about Beth broke her. Then she found out about her condition…I want to believe there's a possibility for her and for me."

He frowned at his friends words. There were no qualms that they were happy, but there was always that depth of pain they kept to themselves.

"I hope things work out for you guys. Either way you know we're always here for you both. All of us." He assured him.

A small smile crossed Glenn's Face. "I know. It's just something we've learned to accept..." Glenn trailed off when they came across a small store at the end of the corner.

Glenn killed the engine after finding a parking spot nearby.

"I thought Daryl was yanking my chain." He mentioned as Glenn opened the door for them.

"Really? I guess there is room for skepticism when it comes down to his word." Glenn stopped second guessing his earlier comment. "Then again he never lied to us before."

"He's not in my good graces at the moment." A woman greeted them at the counter. Her face held bright smile and she had dark hair that fell to her shoulders. She glanced at Glenn but her eyes sought him out.

"Hello, welcome to 'Tuk's' can I help you with anything?" He glanced around the store. The back of the little shop was littered with souvenirs and novelty items. Most grocery items were at the front but the items they came for were tucked away behind a glass cage.

"Ummm do you have any tests?" The women looked puzzled with his request. "A pregnancy test." Glenn added recognizing the confusion written on her features. Her face lit up in response. It was strange, she kept peering at him yet devoted her attention to Glenn. He found it creepy.

Glenn noticed.

"We have first response and clear blue but I recommend clear blue or you could take both."

"I'll take both, just to be safe."

With that she spun around to unlock the case. While her back was turned to them Glenn pinned him with a stare. He shrugged it off. He knew what he was thinking. After retrieving both boxes and resting them on the counter she licked her full lips and turned towards him.

"Can I get anything for you sir?" Glenn stared at them quietly observing their exchange.

Just something about the woman didn't sit well with him. Even as she leaned over the counter revealing the top of her breast. He cleared his throat keeping his eyes leveled with her face.

"A box of condoms." If he thought she was smiling before he was wrong. She bit the bottom of her lip. He had to give her credit. She was trying hard, but it didn't do anything for him.

"Well we have rough rider, Trojan magnums and Durex. I recommend Trojan magnum, but of course only get that if it fits." She drew the last words out.

"Magnum." He said simply. This situation didn't need to be drawn out longer than necessary. This woman didn't seem to catch on that her advances were making him uncomfortable.

Her eyes darted to his left hand. Like a ring would stop her. "You sure that's going to fit?"

"Positive." He was short. All he wanted to do was hold Michonne until the cringe from this encounter went away. Slowly she turned around and at that moment she decided her pants were sliding off her flat hips. Gripping the loops she pulled them up slowly. Sometimes you just needed to stop. She pulled a box from the case. There were about 3 condoms in a box, they were staying here for about twenty days before they headed back to prepare for the new semester. Just the thought of Michonne made him hard and he sure as hell didn't want to come back to this shop. He made some mental calculations and added some extra digits just to be safe.

"Make it ten boxes." She nearly stumbled her head snapped towards him, her mouth dropped open and she stared at them a look of suspicions briefly passed her features. She quickly masked any sign of shock.

Glenn's mouth was still hanging open.

"I'll need your homes call number. It's a way to keep track of your purchases." She explained her hands hovering over the keyboard. He called off the digits and she typed it in. "That's a three suite home?" The woman questioned him.

"Yeah." She nodded as if understanding finally dawned, like it all made sense, her eyes quickly darted to Glenn then back at the monitor. She seemed slightly disappointed but her interest didn't waver when she glanced back at him.

"It was charged to your home account. I hope you both enjoy the rest of your day." Her smile was sweet as she packed the items. But he really wanted to get the hell out of that shop. After snatching the bag in a polite way, though there was no polite way to do that. He stalked out of the shop with Glenn behind him.

"I just need to know. Why did you buy so many condoms?" The questions Glenn directed towards him were the same. Even as they walked the gravel path to their vacation home. He still gave him the same answer.

"Because, you never know who needs it." Glenn shook his head in disbelief.

"Even if I did use them, that's not my brand."

"You forgot about Daryl."

"It's 30 condoms, Rick. 30!" He knew that already, he counted. Glenn seemed exasperated. Slipping the keycard in the door he opened it. Everyone was still settled in the dining area with the addition of Michonne. A smile tugged at his lips, god she was beautiful. He just wanted to hold her, kiss her and make love to her.

He probably looked like a love struck fool.

"You guys sure took your time at that shop." Daryl pointed out, fighting a scowl he realized Daryl was right. They could've walked there without breaking a sweat.

"We went there and the cashier was eyeing Rick down." Glenn took the bag from him taking his items out before tossing the bag back. He sat next Michonne and inhaled her scent. Memories of the smell and taste of her arousal assaulted him. His jeans were way too tight. Michonne was quite.

"She thinks we're into polygamy, Glenn." Sasha's face turned sour at his words. From the look she gave him and Glenn after finding out their three rooms were occupied, one would think they were all swingers on a getaway.

"Why on earth would she think that?" Sasha questioned staring at them, Daryl just laughed.

"Because Rick bought 10 boxes of condoms. But that didn't stop her from having sex with you in her mind." Glenn tapped his temple. Everyone stared at him. Including Michonne, whose head twisted sharply toward his. He wanted to pull her close enough to taste those full lips...

"Sounds like you and Ms. Cashy are going to have a blast." She teased him, but there was bite laced in her tone.

"Michonne." He didn't want a fight, in fact he just wanted to bury his face in her pussy again.

"Rick." She'd pity him if she knew how uncomfortable he was. He moved his chair closer to hers and threw an arm around her.

"We'll talk. Okay?" Asking her was about making sure she didn't forget what he said. They were going to talk about what happened, about them. He was right, they weren't going back from this. He paid no mind to the eyes that kept staring at them.

Averting his gaze she nodded.

"Why do you need thirty condoms?" Daryl asked reaching for the bag of said item. "Are you and Michonne splitting these up or something?" Oh, he didn't know the half of it. Soft hands gripped the inside of his thigh beneath the table. His eyes darted to Michonne, though she faced forward he could make out a small smirk on her lips. His woman played dirty. He liked that.

For the remainder of their dinner, the conversation shifted from the amount of condoms he bought to the schedule Sasha created for them. Sasha had print outs hand handed it to all of them after they finished dinner.

"So we're going on a tour tomorrow and the day after that we rest?" He questioned Sasha after studying the hand out.

"Yes and for those of us who like to sleep," Sasha stared pointedly at her husband. "Better get up bright and early. Maggie I'll understand if you want to sit out you know." Despite knowing that Sasha put a lot into planning this trip he really didn't want to be on a schedule. He wanted to relax, sleep and maybe go for a swim.

"I don't think I can do this Sasha." The minute those words left his mouth Sasha's head did a complete 360 to his direction.

"You don't think you can do this?!" The words sounded foreign when they left her mouth.

"I appreciate what you did but this vacation was meant for us to relax. All of us. And abiding by schedules isn't going to do that for us." He could see the thirst for blood in Sasha's eyes.

"He's right, we should just wing it." Michonne spoke up beside him. Her hand was still on his thigh getting closer to his groin.

"I spent an entire night calling people, booking shit and now you two don't want to do this?" Sasha asked incredulously. He tried to pay attention to the angry words leaving Sasha's mouth but that was proving difficult. It wasn't as if he didn't appreciate her efforts. He did.

"Sasha," he stressed her name, "We appreciate everything you did but yes. We don't want to do what you planned." Daryl choked on air and Michonne coughed shaking her head scooting further away from him.

Sasha blinked her eyes rapidly her hands gripping the edge of the table before getting up and leaving. Daryl shook his head at him and mouthed a sarcastic thank you before following his wife.

 **Michonne**

After a heated Sasha stamped upstairs the rest of them retired for the night. Of course she was going to try save him from her friend's wrath. But when he took that extra leap she didn't want any part of that. Sasha was built on organization and when Rick opposed to that, it made her angry. It was only day one of their trip and no one was having much of a vacation.

When she came down stairs she was met with a crying Maggie who explained what was going on with her. She sympathized with the emotions Maggie felt. After accepting the fact that she could never have children she was suddenly faced with the possibility of a child. She couldn't say she was ever in the same situation but she understood how she felt.

And of course women would hit on Rick. She couldn't blame them but that didn't stop the jealousy she felt upon hearing Glenn speak about Ms. Cashy or whatever her name was. Rick's blue eyes peered at her after shutting the door.

"What's wrong Michonne?" He asked her. Drawing her knees to her chest she watched quietly as he lay next to her.

"What are we Rick? Are we going back to the way we were? Are we some type of friends with benefits now? I already know how I feel I just need to know what you feel." There was moment of silence between them.

"When I first met you, you were so fascinating to me. I wanted you from that day. But you never showed any signs that you were even remotely interested. So I pursued other relationships. They'd never work out because I still wanted you." He sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, Michonne, if you want me take me. I won't go back to just being your friend." His eyes were honest.

"All these years and we just realized what was before us the entire time." She wanted to weep tears of joy. She reached out and grabbed his hands. Her thumbs traced over the rough texture of his palm before kissing each one.

He had a smile on his face when she looked at him. Grabbing her elbows he pulled her over him and she kissed his lips.

"You mean a lot to me." He said when she pulled back. Reaching up her hands dove into his curls. Her fingers curled around the soft strands of his hair. Swallowing, a heavy ache settled in her chest.

She kissed him again delving her tongue into his mouth, pouring everything she felt into that one kiss. It was a feeling of freedom, she was free to say what she wanted to him, to touch him whenever she wanted to, she didn't need to hold back anymore and that made her happy. She even grinned against his lips.

Rick broke their kiss curious to know what made her laugh against him. "What?"

"Remember that time I implied that you had tiny penis." His face transformed into a scowl.

"What is your point?" Someone's a little touchy.

"It was just something I remembered." Only because she felt something sizable getting harder against her thigh. His hands moved down her back to palm her ass, pressing her closer to his erection.

"Your boyfriend doesn't deserve this treatment." He whispered against her lips. Her eyebrows rose in delight at his title.

"So you're my boyfriend now? And what treatment?" She knew what he was referring to but they always had fun teasing each other.

"Yes, I am. I'm talking about the constant inaccurate insinuation of the size of my cock."

"Oh, big words there. I may not be a math genius but I know what 4 inches is." Rick nearly choked. It was so easy to catch him off guard. He just slipped his hands in her jeans, squeezing her ass and ground his erection against her.

"Does that feel like four inches to you?" He growled, kissing the nape of her neck. Adjusting her hips she spread her thighs apart. Now sitting directly over his length she moved her hips back and forth. The panties she threw on earlier were already wet.

"Rick..." She whispered breathlessly when he found a sweet spot on her neck. "You know what I want?" His hands trailed beneath her shirt reaching the clasp of her bra then releasing it.

"What do you want Michonne?" His husky voice sent a shiver down her spine. He pushed her up to take off her shirt, her bra going with it. She braced herself on his chest before deciding to slip her hands beneath his shirt. Licking her lips she let her fingers toy with the button of his jeans. Rick was busy rubbing the sides of her breasts.

"I want to ride you." She heard the sharp intake of his breath, he froze beneath her.

"You'll be the death of me." He groaned out, hands went back to her hips kneading them beneath the fabric of her shorts. His mouth covered one of her taught nipples. Laving at her nipples he savored the hard texture. Her hands darted to his hair, the feel of his mouth made her clit pulse in an ache for relief. Dipping her thumbs in the waistbands of her shorts she tried to pull them off. With his hands were still kneading her flesh, Rick dragged them down her thighs his mouth still latched onto her breast.

Naked. She was completely naked after she kicked her pants to the side. She mourned the loss of his mouth after he pulled away to take in her appearance. The heat from his gaze made the hair on her skin rise. His teeth bit down on his bottom lip. He wasn't even touching her yet she felt creamy moisture gather between her legs. She rubbed her pussy along the length of his cock over his jeans. It didn't matter if she got his pants wet, she just needed to relieve the tension.

His hands went straight to the button of jeans. It seemed like forever before he pulled the zipper down. Grasping the waistband of his jeans she dragged them down his legs. His cock sprang up proudly, she had to remind herself to thank him for not wearing boxers. She couldn't help the grin that tackled he lips, he definitely wasn't four inches. She wrapped her hand around his length slowly stroking it.

"Michonne… this is taking a lot of my self-control." Laughing she moved up his body so the head of his cock rubbed against her wet slit. Clasping her waist Rick held in place making small thrust against her clit. Moisture from her arousal left a trail over his length. He kissed her passionately. His tongue slid over her bottom lip then her top before delving to tangle with hers.

She broke their kiss "Rick…" she kissed him again before continuing. "Condoms." He was already a step ahead of her ripping apart a box and tearing open a condom with his teeth. Instead of covering his length he gave it to her.

"Since you want to ride me. It wouldn't hurt to put it on me." He explained then grabbed the base of his erection, holding it still for her. Never in her life did she find the sight of a man holding himself so arousing like now. Using two fingers she squeezed the tip of the condom and rolled it onto his shaft. Without hesitation she lean over Rick and reached behind her placing him at her entrance. Lowering herself onto him she braced her hands on either side of his head.

"Shit." She gasped silently, feeling pleasantly full. It was a bit overwhelming, she bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. She reached the hilt and stayed there. The room was silent besides Rick's heavy breathing. His hands went to her thighs and squeezed gently.

Sitting up she found that angle that nudge her perfectly. Taking advantage of their position she started rocking her hips back and forth slowly. Everything felt so perfect.

"That feels good." Rick whispered huskily. Shit she should've done this a long time ago. Using her knees she began to move up and down. She slid up the length of his shaft then back down slowly, it was intentional and she got the response from Rick she wanted. She could hear the rumble of his chest beneath her as he grabbed her hips effectively halting her movement. Raising his leg for leverage he began thrusting into her.

She released a surprised gasp, the urge to close her eyes and scream was overwhelming. The AC wasn't doing anything to prevent the sweat that dripped from her forehead. His mouth latched onto her neck suckling the sweat coated skin and her forehead fell against his.

"You. Feel. amazing." He groaned punctuating each word with a thrust. Damn, she was already out of breathe. Rick held onto her before reversing positions. The heavenly mattress felt all too good with Rick hovering above her. His eyes seem to bore into hers. With a quick movement she wrapped her thighs around Rick's waist silently urging him to move. His pace started slowing, mimicking the way she teased him earlier but she couldn't take it. She felt pressure build with every pump of his hips. Aside from the shameless moans the slipped pass her lips she could hear the wet slap of his hips. Every thrust was a little faster, deeper and more fulfilling than the last. Once again why didn't they do this sooner?

"harder!" she moaned out when the head of his cock rubbed against her g-spot. He gave her what she wanted and her hips raised eagerly to me every sing thrust. Suddenly, hernown orgasm to her by surprise.

"Fuck!" She shouted unable to stop her legs from trembling, she trapped Rick between her thigh. He didn't seem to mind as he kept thrust through her orgasm. They were both caught up in each other, in the moment. They didn't realize what was happening until it happened.

"Holy shit!"

Rick went stoic above her. She could see lust and pure irritation in his eyes. He craned his head towrd the direction of the intruder. He didn't even make a move to pull out.

"Um..oh.. What..I'm s-sorry. I really didn't mean this." She recognized Glenn's voice buy the door.

"Just leave." Rick's voice sounded strained. She scowled at him when she heard the door shut.

"What if that was important Rick?" She admonished him.

"I have my cock inside you and you think I care about anything else?" He leaned down to plant kisses over her face.

"Your being a selfish ooooohhh gooood." Rick covered her breast with mouth before pounding in her. He pulled out just enough before started a barrage of short unrelenting strokes. Her next orgasm blinded her. She was on cloud nine and after a few uneven strokes Rick followed suite emptying himself inside the condom.

"Holy shit." Rick muttered trying to catch his breathe.

She echoed his words. "Holy shit, indeed."


End file.
